User talk:Thisguyown
This page has been protected so that only admins can edit it. See Also':User Talk:Jimihendrixowns i am a socker on rs wiki. i was a normal user who made edits and socialized with the community but i knew that i would have to leave the wiki since it is pointless. a few days after making my account i started creating sockpuppets. all but totalrune (my stupid lil bro vandalizing, destorywikis, my lil bro, and jimihendrixowns, a private story, listed on sannse's checkuser are me. totalrune is not the real total rune, he was just a prank played by my stupid lil bro. i made one sock with an urdu username, and total rune came back a few days after and said i should be banned for having a name with foreign letters. he turned out to be racist against Muslims, and i am a Muslim, and i started defending my religion. for the rest of the day it was back and forth arguing and dtm had to come along and ban me for not having an English username even though everyone could copy paste my name. i made about one flame remark that whole day and never vandalized once in all my time at the wiki. he only banned me for that stupid reason. i used socks to get people to fight for unbanning that account. i did get unbanned but then i realized that i could take advantage of total rune and dtm to get me banned infinitely. i put a post on dtm's talk page and signed it with my main sock and then changed the signature to the urdu username. i knew they would request a checkuser and i knew i would get banned. however, the stupid admins are trying to hide the real story. they are making everyone think that i was any old sockpuppeteer. i was someone who only wanted to be remembered for defending my faith, Islam. the media is putting a wrong impression on Islam, even though there are extremists for every religion. i told the truth and once it was done i revealed that i was a sockpuppeteer by making that 'mistake' on dtm's talk page. i thought i would not need to return to the wiki, but it appears i do since people are acting just like the media, hiding everything to make one group, or person in this case, look bad. i thought that the admins were better people. but it appears they are just like the regular people in this world. ilyas and chia are the only active admins i have respect for. the rest i could care less about. in a nutshell, i wanted to be remembered for defending my religion, purposely got banned to ensure that i would be put on category:banned users, and now i am explaining the true story, which everyone is covering. it seems like you will turn the same. but i cannot be sure yet. Thisguyown 01:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry I sounded so threatening earlier. From that cryptic message you sent to Dtm earlier, I thought you were just another vandal. My apologies. I put your speech here as requested. Arnie 10:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, I actually took a class on understanding Islam, so I know that Muslims normally aren't crazy suicidal terrorists. It's also good that you don't think I'm bad. :) 16:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) RE: wikifest It starts at 11:00 P.M. (GMT). You can use a time translator site to find your timezone. The date was decided for the 1st of June, but now it's being reconsidered for around the 15th. 20:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Nope. It was first set for the 1st, but then Ilyas said that he meant to keep the date blank, so it was then rediscussed (currently still in discussion), and it's probably going to be somewhere around the 15th. I'll tell you when it's decided. 00:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Whatever I don't even talk to you, so leave me alone. Christine 01:26, 25 July 2008 (UTC)